Luces del Norte
by Nat-Eli
Summary: LOST CANVAS. En los años previos al inicio de la guerra, Dohko y Shion son enviados a Bluegrad para cumplir una misión de rutina que, desafortunadamente, no será tan simple. Yaoi. Dohko/Shion, Dohko/Unity. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 113 inclusive.
1. Parte 1: Destinos

Esta historia fue escrita conjuntamente con mi amiga Len (starsdust). Algunos capítulos los escribió ella, otros yo, y unas pocas veces las dos participamos en distintas secciones de un mismo capítulo. No dejen de leer sus otros fics, en especial, los y las fans de Acuario y Escorpio.

Los acontecimientos tienen lugar unos años antes del comienzo de la guerra santa narrada en Lost Canvas. Se asume que se conocen los hechos ocurridos por lo menos hasta el capítulo 113 del manga.

Es difícil explicar de dónde vino la idea. En parte queríamos interponer obstáculos entre el amor de Dohko y Shion, en parte rescatar al personaje de Unity, que da para mucho. ¿Solo Kardia y Dégel llegaron a conocerlo? No lo sabemos... así que podríamos imaginar que tal vez. Lo cierto es que este fic está y estará lleno de sorpresas. Que lo disfruten y, si les parece medianamente disfrutable, se agradece cualquier comentario porque las críticas a la vez ayudan a mantener la perspectiva y a seguir escribiendo. En definitiva, los lectores son la verdadera inspiración de los escritores! XD

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada, y los fans les estamos agradecidos.

ATENCIÓN: El texto que sigue contiene BL, más conocido como yaoi, o sea, romance entre hombres. Es más, en algunos capítulos hay LEMON (sexo explícito). Se aconseja abstenerse en caso de sentir rechazo frente a la homosexualidad. Están advertido/as.

***

_Parte 1: Destinos_

***

_Bluegrad._

Cuando Dégel escuchó esa palabra sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Había sido llamado por el patriarca para cumplir una misión fuera del santuario, pero no esperaba que fuera justamente una que involucrara volver al lugar donde había entrenado, y al que secretamente añoraba.

El patriarca había hablado acerca de la guerra santa que se aproximaba, y de cómo sería necesario reforzar los lazos con la tierra que custodiaba el poder de Poseidón. Había hablado sobre la biblioteca que guardaba tesoros entre los que se contaban algunos que juzgaba necesario consultar antes de que se desatara el caos. ¿Quién podría ser más adecuado para esta tarea que el santo de Acuario, que había entrenado en ese mismo lugar?

Dégel había aceptado de inmediato. Sabía que era una misión diplomática, pero para él significaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. A pesar de eso, mantuvo la calma. Nadie podría haber sospechado que bajo la capa de hielo que parecía cubrirlo una llama se había encendido.

_Puedes elegir a alguien para que te acompañe si así lo deseas,_ había dicho el patriarca antes de que el acuariano se retirara. Dégel lo había pensado con cuidado. Por un lado, no había necesidad ya que era una misión diplomática y estaban en buenas relaciones con Bluegrad. Pero como había señalado el patriarca, sería útil que otro representante del santuario estuviera al tanto de la situación de ese lugar y fuera capaz de ganar conocimientos de la experiencia de la mano de Dégel.

−Experiencia… −musitó Dégel, meditando sobre a quién que le convendría llevar.

En el templo de Acuario se dedicó a preparar algunas cosas que serían necesarias para el viaje. Sus pensamientos se dividían entre dos personas. Una de ellas lo esperaba en Bluegrad. La otra era a quien tenía en mente como posible acompañante. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se decidió a encaminarse hacia la casa de Escorpio.

−Mira a quién tenemos aquí. −dijo Kardia con una sonrisa socarrona, al verlo entrar.

−¿Estabas ocupado?

−No, en realidad me aburro… −preguntó Kardia, mirando a Dégel con un poco de curiosidad. Se acercó a él hasta casi acorralarlo contra una de las columnas del templo− Justamente ahora que has llegado se me ocurre algo para remediar este tedio...

−¿De qué hablas, Kardia? −dijo Dégel retrocediendo un poco hasta que sintió que chocaba contra el frío mármol.

−Siempre igual contigo… ¿por qué esa actitud?

−Lo mismo va para ti…

Dégel se movió a un lado, dejando escapar un suspiro de fastidio. No quería verse atrapado en una discusión infantil con Kardia, pero por alguna razón cuando estaba con él las cosas terminaban siempre así.

−Qué aburrido eres. ¿A qué viniste?

−El patriarca me ha encargado una misión de reconocimiento en Siberia, para reforzar lazos con Bluegrad antes de que comience la guerra santa. Pensé que quizás sería útil que me acompañaras.

−No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Siberia? ¿Útil para qué? ¿Visitar un lugar perdido en el medio de un desierto helado donde no hay nada que hacer? ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría ir? No me hagas reír, Dégel.

−¿Tienes otros planes? Podrías aprender mucho de este viaje si no te cerraras de esa manera.

−¿Aprender? −Kardia dejó escapar una carcajada y volvió a avanzar hacia Dégel− El día en que haya en Bluegrad algo que hacer realmente, avísame… Hasta entonces búscate a otro. No cuentes conmigo. Además, para maestro… te tengo a ti aquí, ¿no es así, Dégel?

−Bien, si ese es tu deseo… −Dégel apartó de un manotazo a Kardia, quien pareció sorprenderse de tal manera que no supo cómo reaccionar, y simplemente se limitó a contemplar estupefacto cómo el acuariano se alejaba del templo.

Dégel no estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Kardia, pero había tenido la esperanza de ser capaz de convencerlo. Sabía reconocer que esta vez no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Aún así, estaba un poco sorprendido por la sensación incómoda que le había provocado el rechazo tajante del escorpiano. Porque después de todo, _debería haberlo sabido._

−¿Dégel? −dijo de pronto una voz familiar a poca distancia. Dégel, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que estaba a las puertas del siguiente templo escaleras abajo, el de Libra. Pero quien estaba frente a él no era Dohko, sino Shion de Aries.

−Shion…

−¿Quieres atravesar el templo? −preguntó Shion, haciéndose a un lado con una sonrisa. Dégel avanzó unos pasos, mirando de reojo al ariano, que se veía de buen humor. Un rubor pálido cubría sus mejillas. A pesar de que se había dirigido a Dégel con naturalidad, su actitud corporal parecía sugerir que su mente estaba en otra parte. El acuariano miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar rastro del guardián de la casa de Libra. Shion lo notó al instante, apresurándose a hablar− ¡Ah! Buscas a Dohko?

Dégel lo pensó por unos instantes antes de responder. Aún cuando Kardia había declinado su propuesta, sería apropiado llevar a alguien más. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que Dohko no era la persona adecuada. A pesar de que Dohko era enviado lejos del santuario con frecuencia, no era alguien a quien imaginara como un buen compañero de viaje.

Pensó en Asmita de Virgo, con quien tenía más puntos en común, pero estaba seguro de que él tampoco mostraría demasiado entusiasmo. Sagitario tenía a su cargo otras responsabilidades. Capricornio era alguien con quien no tenía demasiado trato. Piscis se mantenía a distancia de todo y de todos. Tauro se tomaba muy en serio su papel de maestro, dedicando mucho tiempo a sus discípulos. Leo era solamente un niño. Cáncer actuaba como si lo fuera. Y Géminis... Uno a uno fue descartando a sus compañeros, y para cuando volvió a posar su mirada sobre Shion, la elección le pareció obvia.

−En realidad te buscaba a ti −dijo Dégel, sin pensarlo demasiado.

−¿A mí?

−Me dirijo a una misión diplomática al este de Siberia, donde está la ciudad de Bluegrad. El patriarca pensó que sería buena idea darle la oportunidad de familiarizarse con el lugar a más personas antes de que comience la guerra santa, ya que allí se guardan tesoros de valor incalculable para el santuario. ¿Estarías interesado en ir?

−Siberia… −murmuró Shion. Shion no había tenido tantas oportunidades de viajar como las tenía Dohko, y jamás había estado en Siberia. La idea le producía curiosidad, y Dégel siempre le había resultado agradable; pensaba en él como alguien a quien le gustaría llegar a conocer mejor. La propuesta parecía interesante.

−Si no quieres…

−En realidad sí quiero. ¿Cuándo salimos?

−Mañana por la mañana −dijo Dégel con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta. Shion asintió y fue a despedirlo a la puerta del templo.

Una vez que el acuariano había salido, el dueño de casa dejó su escondite. Shion sonrió al verlo. Dohko se veía como un niño feliz de haber evitado que lo descubrieran haciendo una travesura; no llevaba puesta la armadura y tenía el pelo alborotado.

−Siberia… ¿realmente piensas ir?

−Sí −respondió Shion−. ¿Por qué no?

−Por nada… −dijo Dohko recostándose sobre el pilar de piedra más cercano. Shion caminó hacia él y Dohko aprovechó para tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo contra sí.

−Si tú te vas de viaje más seguido que yo.

−¿Y eso se supone que es una especie de reproche?

−Claro que no −Shion acompañó sus palabras de un beso profundo, pero se apartó enseguida para evitar dejarse llevar. Dohko reaccionó con una cómica cara de frustración−. Debería preparar algunas cosas para mañana. ¿Y tú no dijiste que tenías que estar en otro lado ahora?

−¿Me estás echando de mi propia casa?

−No digas tonterías, Dohko… soy yo quien me voy. Te veo más tarde. −dijo el ariano al salir del templo. Era consciente de que Dohko lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras él se alejaba pero no quiso darse vuelta, como si temiera que el hacerlo fuera a romper un hechizo.

Al día siguiente Shion esperó por Dégel, pero éste nunca llegó. Cuando Shion estaba a punto de decidirse a ir a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba vio a Manigoldo acercarse a su templo con una expresión inusualmente seria.

−Esperas a Acuario, ¿verdad? −preguntó Manigoldo.

−Sí…

−Bueno... no esperes más. No va a venir.

−¿Qué? Pero se suponía que debíamos partir ahora…

−Dégel decidió después de pensarlo mejor que no querría cumplir con una encomienda tan aburrida y cambió de idea. −dijo Manigoldo mientras jugaba arrojando al aire una pequeña caja apenas mirando a Shion, quien había abierto los ojos como platos.

−¿En serio…?

−¡Claro que no, Shion! Nunca cambias, ¿eh? No seas tonto −arrojó la cajita hacia Shion, quien la atrapó sin dificultad−. Eso lo envía Dégel. Dice que es para un tal… no recuerdo, el hijo del rey de Siberia o algo así, o alguien con quien entrenó, no estoy seguro. Además, el patriarca dice que sería conveniente que fueras con alguien más. Pero no me mires a mí, porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

−Entonces, ¿de verdad no vendrá Dégel? ¿Por qué?

Manigoldo se quedó en silencio. En realidad él tampoco estaba seguro de la razón real, pero lo sospechaba. Sabía que había pasado algo con Kardia, y que por esa razón el patriarca le había pedido a Dégel que permaneciera en el templo. No todos sabían que Kardia estaba enfermo. Manigoldo mismo no sabía hasta qué punto ni en qué se relacionaba eso con Dégel, pero sabía de algunas ocasiones especiales en las que Dégel había sido enviado a ver a Kardia, y esta era una de ellas.

−Surgió un imprevisto. Pero la misión debe ser cumplida a la brevedad. Tú puedes teletransportarte y además recibiste información de Dégel sobre ese lugar, ¿no es cierto? −Shion asintió− Entonces ve por alguien que esté dispuesto a acompañarte.

−¿Alguien que pueda acompañarme? ¿Ya? Pero…

−Así es, cuanto antes mejor. Son los deseos del patriarca. No des tantas vueltas, Shion, ve por _él_ −dijo Manigoldo encogiéndose de hombros. Shion se ruborizó, pero Manigoldo fingió no darse por enterado−. Que tengas un buen viaje…

Todavía un poco confundido, Shion se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sabía que encontraría a Dohko, y en efecto allí estaba, entrenando a su discípulo. Shion sabía que tenía grandes expectativas acerca de su alumno; se sentía un intruso al querer interrumpir la práctica, pero Manigoldo tenía razón: ¿qué persona podría ser mejor que Dohko en esta ocasión?

Mientras Shion dudaba entre si acercarse o no, Dohko se dio vuelta y lo vio, observándolo a la distancia. Dejando de lado el entrenamiento, se acercó a él.

−¡Shion! ¿Sigues aquí?

−Hubo un cambio de planes… Dégel no puede ir, pero el patriarca quiere que vaya a Bluegrad de todas maneras.

−¿Solo…?

−En realidad… la idea sigue siendo enviar a dos personas. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? −preguntó Shion en un susurro, rozando el brazo de Dohko con una caricia. No quería sonar como si estuviera rogando, pero sentía que esa era exactamente la impresión que estaba daba. Pero Dohko, a quien le complacía siempre tener oportunidades de visitar nuevos lugares, ni siquiera lo notó.

−¡Por supuesto que sí!

***

En cuanto Dohko estuvo listo siguió a Shion a las afueras del santuario. Lo bueno de ir con Shion era que su habilidad para teletransportarse se volvía especialmente ventajosa tratándose el destino de un lugar como Siberia, adonde se les dificultaría llegar de otro modo. Unos momentos antes Shion lo había puesto rápidamente al corriente de las intenciones del patriarca y las instrucciones de Dégel.

−¿Estás pronto? −preguntó Shion tomándolo de la mano. Dohko asintió y cerró los ojos como siempre lo hacía al teletransportarse, sin importar cuántas veces Shion insistiera en que no tenía importancia. Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo y al momento empezó a notar un rápido cambio en la temperatura.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que notó fue que estaba en una planicie blanca enmarcada a la distancia por altas montañas brumosas. Dedujo que sería Siberia, o por lo menos una región muy cercana, porque pocas veces en su vida había visto tal desolación. Majestuosa, infinita, pero desolación al fin. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de Shion por ninguna parte. Estaba completamente solo.

***

Continuará en el próximo capítulo...


	2. Parte 2: Desencuentros

_***_

_Parte 2: Desencuentros_

_***_

_Solo._

Inquieto, el caballero de Libra trató de percibir la presencia cercana de su compañero, sin mayor éxito. Algo debería haber causado «interferencia» durante el viaje, como decía Shion, y haberlos separado. De todas maneras se propuso no darle mayor importancia al imprevisto y dirigirse a su destino cuanto antes, una vez que lograra encontrarlo. El ariano no debería estar muy lejos; lo más probable era que llegara a Bluegrad mucho antes que él. Lo estaría esperando junto a la entrada, algo avergonzado de seguro. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Dohko ante tal pensamiento.

Trató de agudizar el oído en busca del algún murmullo que indicara la proximidad de seres vivos, ojalá humanos, pero nada parecía rasgar aquel silencio helado. Se estremeció bajo la brillante armadura de Libra, preguntándose si no sería mejor quitársela y colocarse un abrigo, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. No era prudente; solo porque no había enemigos a la vista ―ni amigos, ni nada― no podía bajar la guardia en aquel rincón olvidado del mundo.

Acercó la oreja al suelo, rozando tímidamente el hielo, y finalmente comenzó a cavar con energía. El hielo de la superficie era tan duro que más bien parecía roca transparente, pero gracias al entrenamiento del Santuario las rocas no le constituían ningún problema. Además, el ejercicio le venía bien para desentumecer los músculos y ahuyentar el frío. No tardó en alcanzar la tierra, que sin duda hacía muchos años que no veía el sol. Ensanchó la cavidad lo suficiente para colarse dentro y entonces sí, al pegar la mejilla contra el suelo, logró percibir el débil retumbar de la civilización. Con un suspiro de alivio saltó fuera del pozo e inició una carrera que lo dejaría, pocas horas después, frente a las puertas de una oscura fortaleza. Bluegrad.

Dos guardias no tardaron en salir a su encuentro con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Quién eres y qué vienes a buscar al reino de Bluegrad?

―Vengo en nombre de la diosa Atenea, en son de paz y amistad. Mi nombre es Dohko de Libra. Se me ha encomendado hablar con el señor de estas tierras. ―Dohko inclinó cortésmente la cabeza, pero su saludo no fue correspondido. Tras un momento de vacilación, agregó―: Otro caballero viene conmigo; ¿debo suponer que aún no ha llegado?

Los guardias intercambiaron una mirada, como consultándose silenciosamente el uno al otro, y luego volvieron a centrar su atención en el recién llegado. El de la derecha, un hombre alto y delgado de ojos claros y fríos, habló en un tono casi sarcástico.

―Caballero de Libra, eres el primero en visitar este reino en muchos años. Tu mensaje llegará a los oídos de mi señor. Sé paciente y espera.

Dohko se cruzó de brazos y aguardó junto a un antiguo pilar de piedra gris. Poco después una comitiva de cuatro hombres lo conduciría través de calles amplias, recuerdo sin duda de glorias pasadas, donde casas abandonadas se sucedían una tras otra.

Los guardias se detuvieron frente a un enorme castillo de piedra y le abrieron las puertas, invitándolo a pasar. El librano traspuso el umbral y avanzó a través de una gran sala iluminada con varias arañas cristalinas que colgaban del techo. Al final lo aguardaba un joven elegante, de expresión sombría, que lo recibió con sobria hospitalidad. No vestía con lujo, pero toda su persona irradiaba una innegable aura de nobleza.

―Eres bienvenido, Dohko de Libra. Yo soy Unity, hijo del Señor de Bluegrad. Mi padre se encuentra de viaje. Has recorrido un largo camino para llegar a mi reino; debes estar cansado.

Secretamente impresionado, Dohko le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, sin romper el contacto visual.

―Gracias, no estoy cansado.

―Entonces quisiera escuchar el motivo de tu visita.

El librano volvió a enderezarse y consideró su respuesta.

―La diosa Atenea presiente que la guerra santa se aproxima. Desea brindarle su apoyo a Bluegrad y estrechar los vínculos de amistad que siempre ha sentido hacia este lugar. ―Ante el silencio sereno de Unity, Dohko decidió continuar―. He venido en su nombre con noticias del mundo, y responderé cualquier pregunta que esté a mi alcance ―continuó Dohko―. A cambio quisiera conocer la ciudad y consultar algunos libros de la biblioteca.

Unity pareció considerar las palabras cuidadosamente y, a continuación, asintió con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

―Cuenta con mi hospitalidad, entonces ―replicó―. Esta noche cenaremos y me harás saber qué nuevas traes. Eres libre de desplazarte por donde quieras. ―Se volvió hacia un costado e hizo sonar una campanilla que retintineó alegre en el recinto de piedra. Un sirviente arrugado fue convocado de inmediato.

»En cada cuarto hay una campanilla como ésta. Si necesitas algo no tienes más que hacerla sonar. Yo mismo te llevaré a la biblioteca. Ven, acompáñame.

Dohko lo siguió con la mirada mientras le daba algunas instrucciones al criado y se encaminaba hacia una maciza puerta de hierro que se adivinaba sobre la izquierda, oculta entre sombras. Tuvo que ponerse en marcha deprisa para no ser dejado atrás. Unity se movía con gracia y ligereza, y pronto se encontraron atravesando arcos y pasadizos laberínticos que evidentemente conocía a la perfección.

―Entiendo que esperas a otro caballero.

Dohko contuvo la respiración por un momento, al recordar a Shion. Seguía perdido. Eso era raro en él, por lo general era el primero en llegar a cualquier parte.

―Llegará en cualquier momento.

―Entonces también habrá un cuarto preparado para él.

―Gracias. Nos separamos por accidente, espero que esté bien.

Unity aminoró el paso y le dirigió una mirada curiosa. De pronto Dohko lamentó haber abierto la boca. Esa clase de comentarios no le hacía honor a la reputación de los santos de Atenea. Se suponía que eran los mejores de los mejores. Además, por supuesto que Shion estaba bien. Era un caballero dorado y le hacía honor al título en todo sentido.

Anduvieron por corredores, salas y salitas sin fin. A Dohko le daba la impresión de estar a varias cuadras del punto de partida, aunque era difícil decirlo con todas las curvas que habían tomado. El diseño de aquella construcción definitivamente no era normal; parecía hecha para perderse.

―El castillo de Bluegrad no es como ningún otro ―dijo Unity, como leyéndole la mente―. Para empezar, ya estaba aquí cuando los antepasados de mi familia decidieron ocuparlo. Además solo has visto una pequeña parte de él; se extiende por varios kilómetros, muchos de ellos bajo tierra. ―Hizo una pausa y, a continuación, agregó―: Ya casi llegamos.

―¿Es todavía más grande? A este ritmo tardaré semanas en recorrerlo todo...

―Si buscas un libro o un tema en especial sería mejor que me lo dijeras; te ahorrarías varias de esas semanas.

Dohko rió suavemente, pero no terminó de entender lo que Unity había querido decir hasta trasponer el umbral de la biblioteca. El nombre no le hacía justicia. Aquel lugar era un castillo dentro de un castillo, una catedral de libros. Boquiabierto, se detuvo en la entrada, como si necesitara unos momentos para replantearse la misión. Un lugar así tendría que guardar todos los secretos del mundo. Con razón venían a consultar sus páginas.

―Lo digo en serio, ¿qué buscas? ―La pregunta tomó a Dohko por sorpresa. Los ojos de Unity se habían vuelto súbitamente fríos.

―Yo... algo sobre el cielo, sobre el futuro... ―tartamudeó. Había algo implacable en el rostro de aquel joven, aunque le costaba determinar exactamente qué. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con miembros de la nobleza y no podía imaginarse cómo sería andar por el mundo así de serio. Unity ni siquiera aparentaba ser mucho mayor que él. ¿Sería el clima? ―...en realidad, mi compañero tiene la lista ―confesó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Unity pasó los dedos abstraídamente por el lomo de algunos volúmenes.

―Se han borrado todos los caminos que conducen a este lugar... no me extraña que se haya perdido. En especial si es su primera vez en Siberia.

―Creo que sí... ―murmuró Dohko― Se llama Shion. Shion de Aries.

Unity pareció no escucharlo. Se quedó con la mirada perdida, contemplando el vacío. Una única palabra se deslizó entre sus labios, casi inaudible.

_Jamir. _

Y entonces, como si hubiera recordado de pronto que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, se dio la vuelta sin mayores miramientos en dirección a la salida, y se marchó.

***

Con pasos firmes y rápidos, Unity anduvo a lo largo de mohosos corredores, sin ningún destino en particular. Tenía una sensación de opresión en el pecho que le daba rabia sentir. Por un momento, solo por un momento se había permitido creer... Una vez más, Atenea y sus caballeros venían a meterse donde nadie los había llamado. Casualmente siempre recordaban sus vínculos de amistad con Bluegrad en la proximidad de las guerras santas.

Sin embargo, tenía que ser paciente. Rechazarlos, demostrarles todo su poder, solo le traería problemas en esa primera etapa. Las virtudes de la diplomacia eran de las pocas cosas que le agradecía a su padre haberle enseñado. Este santo de Libra no parecía muy listo, y decía traer noticias importantes; las escucharía, ¿por qué no? No sería difícil extraerle todo lo que supiera. Con un poco de suerte su compañero jamás llegaría... no sería la primera vez que las heladas planicies que odiaba le demostraran que también tenían sus bondades. Venían pensando en usarlo, como siempre, pero sería él quien los usara a ellos.

Con ese pensamiento, apretó un puño contra la pared, haciendo un alto en el camino. Una oscura sonrisa se extendió por sus facciones. Sí... debía tomar medidas. No lo preocupaban los músculos de Libra, pero la mente de Aries podría ser un problema. Respiró hondo y dejó que de las profundidades manara y se volcara dentro de sí aquel poder que le concedía supremacía en esa tierra. Su tierra. Sin pensarlo demasiado, proyectó hacia el exterior, hacia donde fuera que el otro santo se escondiera, la ola de sentimientos que fluían en su interior. Todavía no acababa de comprender cómo funcionaba exactamente, pero desde que había entrado a _aquel lugar_, allí donde dirigía su rencor, dirigía el caos.

De pronto, un súbito estruendo lo arrancó de su trance. Desorientado, trató de localizar el origen del ruido, y de hecho le hubiera sido imposible hacerlo de no haberse producido una vez más, pocos segundos después. La adrenalina no acababa de aquietarse en sus venas cuando echó a correr de vuelta hacia el punto de origen de su caminata. Nuevamente en la biblioteca, jadeante, buscó con los ojos al caballero de Libra y lo encontró entre una pila de tomos amarillentos desparramados por el suelo. Poco menos que lo fulminó con la mirada, acortando a grandes zancadas la distancia que los separaba.

Los libros eran tan viejos que si no se los trataba con mucho cuidado, tendían a abrirse y deshojarse como si estuvieran podridos. De hecho, muchos lo estaban. Avergonzado, Dohko se puso de pie de un salto y trató apresuradamente de poner fin a aquel desorden, pero le fue imposible antes de que Unity se le plantara enfrente. Por un momento creyó sinceramente que iba a abofetearlo.

―No sé cómo pasó, fui a sacar un libro y se me vino todo encima ―farfulló rápidamente al tiempo que un suave rubor se le extendía por el rostro. Se sentía como un completo idiota.

―Algunos de estos papeles tienen miles de años, la mayoría, cientos, ¿no te dije que el castillo era mucho más antiguo de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse? ―Se notaba que el joven no quería levantar la voz, pero estaba muy molesto. Ante el horror de ambos, más páginas se desprendieron de la masa caótica de tomos que el librano se esforzaba por devolver a los estantes.

―Lo siento, no sé cómo pudo pasar. Los arreglaré todos, de veras lo siento.

―Ni siquiera sabrías por dónde empezar.

Dohko bajó la mirada y lo ayudó a recuperar las hojas sueltas. No se le ocurría otra disculpa más que la pura verdad. Iba a preguntarle si prefería que lo dejara solo cuando notó que la atención del otro ya no se centraba en él. Unity se había quedado repentinamente inmóvil, los ojos fijos en la mesita de lectura más cercana a los dos.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó Dohko, rescatando el único libro que reposaba sobre ésta. Se trataba de un volumen de tapas rojas con gruesos caracteres chinos grabados en el lomo―. Me llamó la atención este libro... fue el que intenté alcanzar cuando, en fin, ya sabes. Unity lo miró a los ojos con una expresión totalmente nueva.

―¿Qué fue lo que te llamó la atención?

―Bueno, es un libro chino. Es la primera vez en años que veo uno. Ni siquiera creo que pueda entenderlo todo.

―¿Entonces eres chino?

―Sí ―asintió Dohko, relajándose levemente―. Pasé mi infancia en el sur. ―Sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, ni si a Unity le interesaría saber algo más acerca de él, prefirió no compartir mayores detalles―. ¿Por qué tienes un libro chino en la biblioteca?

Suavemente, Unity se acercó y tomó el libro de entre sus manos. Si bien estaba allí, a un paso de distancia, sus ojos volvían a lucir brumosos, como si reflejaran un universo lejano.

―牛郎与-女 ―susurró Unity, siguiendo el contorno de los trazos en la tapa―. No tiene nada de especial. Aquí se guardan libros en todos los idiomas del mundo.

Dohko no podía salir de su sorpresa. Las palabras habían sonado algo extrañas, pero había sido capaz de entenderlas perfectamente.

―Es la leyenda sobre el cisne que conecta las dos orillas de la vía láctea ―comentó―. ¿¡Entiendes chino!?

―Un poco ―admitió Unity, sonriendo apenas por primera vez. La expresión lo transformaba en una persona totalmente distinta, y Dohko no tardó en seguir su ejemplo, mucho más tranquilo―. ¿Entonces la conoces?

―Por supuesto, es una leyenda hermosa ―contestó el caballero―. Todos los niños chinos la conocen. Pero desde que partí para Grecia nunca había encontrado a alguien que supiera de su existencia. ―Se detuvo, melancólico―. Al principio me parecía raro, que las cosas que eran tan normales para mí, en realidad no lo fueran. Me costó entender que China estaba un poco lejos de todo.

Unity lo escuchó en silencio, perdido en un sueño poblado de sombras. Su extraordinaria memoria, la misma que lo había llevado a entender aquel libro, le jugaba en contra. En aquel mismo lugar, hacía muchos años, su corazón había despertado a un mundo nuevo y dulce que ahora deseaba vanamente poder olvidar. Tal vez si pudiera hacerlo, dejar todo atrás como ese muchacho frente a sí y renacer como alguien nuevo en otra parte... pero era inútil. Él no era un caballero. No era más que un joven con un sueño, una obsesión. Ni todo el poder del océano podía cambiar eso. En el fondo, no era nadie.

La tibieza de una caricia lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sus manos aferraban con fuerza el libro de tapas rojas. Demasiada fuerza. Con inesperada ternura, el caballero las había cubierto con las suyas.

―Lo lamento. He venido a traerte malos recuerdos ―susurró.

―¿A qué te refieres? Estabas contándome sobre China...

Tras unos momentos de callada cercanía, finalmente Dohko se apartó. Para su sorpresa, a Unity lo invadió una indefinible sensación de pérdida.

―Si puedo ayudarte con algo del libro que no entiendas... ahora o después...

―Lo pensaré, gracias. Éste me lo sé casi de memoria, pero tengo otros ―dijo volviéndose hacia uno de los estantes cuyos libros habría que reparar luego.

―Muy bien. Será interesante.

Confundido, Unity lo miró de reojo y Dohko le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Cosa curiosa en el siberiano, abrió la boca sin la menor idea de lo que iba a decir, y cuando habló sus propias palabras lo dejaron atónito.

―Sobre Aries... está haciéndose tarde. Es la última hora de luz. Sinceramente, si no lo hace durante el día, dudo que pueda llegar durante la noche. ―La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente del rostro de Dohko―. Lo devorará el frío.

―Voy a buscarlo.

―Espera, no hay mucho que una persona sola pueda hacer en esta inmensidad. El radio de búsqueda es demasiado amplio. ―Cerrando los puños, Dohko se detuvo en el umbral.

»Enviaré a mis guardias. Bluegrad quedará desprotegida, pero... estás tú, ¿no?

―¿Crees que podrán? ¿No acabas de decir que es demasiado difícil?

―Si ellos no pueden, nadie puede. Son muchos y conocen la zona a la perfección.

A Dohko le hubiera gustado tener argumentos para rebatir esa última afirmación, pero lamentablemente no los tenía, así que asintió sombríamente con la cabeza y dejó que el otro joven decidiera el próximo paso. La expresión juguetona que moldeaba sus facciones había desaparecido por completo. Unity hizo sonar la campanilla más cercana y, rápidamente, ordenó que todos los hombres y mujeres a su cargo se concentraran en las puertas del castillo.

***

Todavía pasaron muchas horas antes de que apareciera Shion. Los guardias, envueltos en toda clase de pieles pero aun así maldiciendo su suerte, trabajaron sin cesar hasta bien avanzada la madrugada. Dohko se les unió desde un principio, volviendo al castillo periódicamente con la esperanza de que algún otro se hubiera topado con su amigo, para después regresar al hielo, sin noticias. Le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar su nombre. Shion había desaparecido sin dejar rastros; no podía sentir ni su cosmos, ni el murmullo de sus pensamientos... Hasta que de pronto, débil y confusa en un principio pero haciéndose más fuerte, le llegó su voz desde la lejanía. O tal vez no su voz sino su mente. En definitiva era lo mismo.

_Dohko...___

_no te escucho... _

El librano echó a correr hacia la fuente de aquella voz al tiempo que una enorme ola de alivio amenazaba con aflojarle todos los músculos. Por momentos la perdía y, en su desesperación, daba vueltas y vueltas hasta volver a captarla. Los pensamientos de Shion se sentían débiles y eran extremadamente difíciles de seguir.

―¡Shion! ―exclamó hacia la oscuridad, al llegar a lo alto de una loma―. ¡SHION!

Le pareció mentira cuando finalmente pudo verlo. Caminaba lentamente a través de la noche, como si cada paso fuera una batalla que ganaba por poco. El santo de Libra se abalanzó a su encuentro y lo estrechó contra sí en cuanto pudo, elevando a los dioses una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento. El resonar metálico de sus armaduras le hubiera parecido cómico en otro contexto, pero en ese momento apenas si lo notó. Quería sacarle la armadura y asegurarse de que estaba bien allí mismo, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque lo sintió perder la fuerza y deslizarse de su abrazo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el hielo.

―Perdí el equipaje, los regalos para el rey, todo... ―dijo Shion, temblando de pies a cabeza.

―No importa, no importa ―murmuró Dohko mientras se inclinaba para tomarlo en brazos―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

―No sé... calculé mal, soy un torpe...

―Yo te quiero igual, así de torpe.

―Malo. Estás ronco...

Dohko se dio cuenta de que también él estaba temblando. Mucho menos que Shion, claro, pero temblando al fin. Recién ahora tomaba conciencia de lo asustado que había estado. Besó a Shion en la frente, en los puntitos que creía tan tiernos, en la nariz, en los labios. Shion le acarició la mejilla con una mano muy, muy fría.

―Vamos a Bluegrad ―dijo Dohko decididamente, enfilando sus pasos al castillo. Mientras tanto su compañero continuó lamentándose por lo bajo, más bien hablando consigo mismo que con nadie más.

―Se supone que ya no tendría que pasarme esto... ―murmuró con amargura.

Dohko iba a susurrarle unas palabras de consuelo, pero lo detuvo el clamor de voces que se elevó de la cuadrilla de guardias más cercana.

―¿Ya llegamos? ―le preguntó Shion, súbitamente incómodo―. Bájame.

―Todavía faltan unas cuadras.

―No quiero que me vean así, no estoy tan mal.

―No voy a soltarte hasta llegar a la cama.

―Me bajas, o...

―¿O qué?

En un instante de confusión, los brazos de Dohko abrazaron la nada para luego cerrarse en torno a sí mismo. Shion reapareció un par de metros más allá, jadeante pero con una expresión pícara en el rostro. Si todavía tenía fuerzas para hacerse el difícil, pensó el librano, no podía estar tan mal.

―¡Caballero Dohko! ―la voz aguda de un guardia joven quebró el silencio como una espada afilada―. ¡Lo encontró! ¡Es su amigo!

―Sí... ―Se rió Dohko, buscando nuevamente la cercanía de Shion―. Aunque más o menos llegó solo. Más vale tarde que nunca.

―¡Shion de Aries! ¡Por fin!

Más y más personas se agolparon a su alrededor. La mayoría de ellas, si no todas, jamás había visto en persona a un caballero dorado, mucho menos a dos. En el recorrido de vuelta fueron el centro de decenas de miradas, no pocas cargadas de algo más que curiosidad. Shion parecía intimidado ante tanta atención, aunque no del todo molesto.

El encuentro con Unity fue más que nada una formalidad. Dohko se sintió un poco en la obligación de presentarlos, y se alivió al ver que ninguno daba muestras de querer prolongar la reunión. Era tarde; una vez saciada su curiosidad, todo el mundo recordó que estaba exhausto y se retiró a sus habitaciones. Ellos no fueron la excepción. Un sirviente los condujo a sus dos cuartos; con una profunda reverencia, se retiró.

Dohko y Shion no necesitaron leerse la mente para llegar a un acuerdo. Simplemente, cuando se quedaron solos, antes de que se cerrara ninguna puerta, se tomaron de la mano y acabaron en el cuarto del primero. Tras las puertas de hierro los aguardaba un precioso espacio de intimidad donde un fuego crepitaba alegremente en una estufa a leña. Tomándolo por la cintura, Dohko presionó a Shion contra la primera pared que tuvo a mano y lo besó profunda y dulcemente. Con cuidado, para no herirlo en caso de que estuviera lastimado, se las arregló para quitarle la sección de armadura que le cubría el pecho y después continuó con las hombreras y la placa de la espalda. Él mismo no tardó en quedar igual. Se abrazaron con todo el afecto que sentían, que aún estaban aprendiendo a sentir.

―Qué delicia poder estar contigo hoy, Shion... ―murmuró el librano―. Sin peligro, en una verdadera cama...

―Parece tan blanda, hay tantos acolchados... ―susurró sonriente el joven de Jamir. A pesar del cansancio y el frío se lo veía feliz―. Qué delicia tú... ―Sus manos descendieron por el pecho del fuerte caballero, seductoras. Sin embargo, éste las atrapó antes de que pudieran darse por satisfechas.

―Ha sido un día largo y difícil, en especial para ti. Vamos a dormir. Literalmente.

―Aww Dohko... no me dejes así... ―El librano le apoyó una mano en la mejilla, besándolo en la comisura de los labios. Shion tomó su otra mano y, tras un leve forcejeo que más se asemejó a un juego, la arrastró hacia abajo, entreabriendo la boca en una exhalación de placer cuando los dedos de Dohko se posaron en su sexo.

―Hace una hora no podías tenerte en pie ―protestó el librano por lo bajo, el rubor haciéndole arder las orejas.

―No necesito tenerme en pie ―susurró Shion sugerentemente, depositando un suave mordisco en una de esas orejas tan expresivas.

Dándose por vencido, el joven chino buscó un pliegue entre la tela y el metal que aún lo apartaba de Shion y deslizó una mano por debajo. Lo acarició despacio, como sabía que le gustaba, y fue recompensado con una serie de suspiros entrecortados que resbalaron cálidos por su cuello. Sin que ninguno de los dos supiera muy bien cómo terminaron abrazados en la cama, desnudándose mutuamente. A pesar del fuego seguía haciendo bastante frío, así que Dohko se envolvió y envolvió a Shion en un grueso acolchado de plumas y se posicionó con cuidado sobre él. Hicieron el amor calmadamente, y cuando todo hubo terminado se fueron quedando lentamente dormidos, arrullados por el crepitar de las llamas. Dohko fue el último en cerrar los ojos, el dulce rostro dormido de Shion apoyado contra uno de sus hombros.

En el castillo se apagaron las últimas luces. Unity no dejó de notar que el cuarto preparado para Aries había permanecido vacío durante la noche.

***

Continuará en el próximo capítulo...


	3. Parte 3: Murmullos

***

_Parte 3: Murmullos_

***

Shion había sentido el susurro del océano colarse en sus oídos en el momento justo antes de abrir los ojos, ese lugar donde se encuentra el sueño con la vigilia. No recordaba haber tenido ningún sueño especial esa noche, pero había escuchado con claridad el rumor de las corrientes.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que el castillo parecía estar aún durmiendo, pero Dohko no estaba a su lado. Shion extrañó no tenerlo allí para acurrucarse contra él cuando el frío comenzó a acecharlo. Todavía no entendía lo que había pasado el día anterior. No terminaba de creer que hubiera sido posible haber cometido un error de cálculo tan grande. Lo que lo había hecho perder el control al teletransportarse parecía haber sido una energía poderosa. Por un segundo había sentido que no era dueño de sí mismo ni de su voluntad.

_Bluegrad es la tierra donde es custodiado el poder de Poseidón._

Dégel se había encargado de recordárselo. Pero ese poder no estaba activo, y no creía que fuera posible que hubiera podido interferir de manera alguna. ¿Podría ser que hubiera algún otro tipo de energía presente?

El espacio en la cama junto a él estaba frío. Dohko debía haberse levantado hacía bastante tiempo ¿Por qué se había ido sin él? Conociendo a Dohko probablemente había querido dejarlo descansar, pero Shion se sintió un poco avergonzado de haber sido dejado atrás. Tenían cosas por hacer aunque no se tratara de una misión de vida o muerte, y habiendo cometido un error tan grande el día anterior, no le gustaba la idea de ser relegado. Quería ponerse en acción inmediatamente.

Un poco molesto, se levantó y se colocó su armadura. Intentó ubicar telepáticamente a Dohko, para su sorpresa no le fue posible. Luego de intentarlo varias veces, se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de conectarse con las redes invisibles que unían todos los elementos. ¿Qué estaba pasando consigo? De repente se sintió desprotegido y aislado, y al mismo tiempo culpable de ser invadido por esos sentimientos. Era un santo dorado, y depender de una habilidad fuera de lo común como si ésta fuera un bastón sobre el que apoyarse no le hacía honor a su puesto. ¿Acaso no era nada sin eso?

Al salir del cuarto Shion volvió a intentar inútilmente hallar el rastro de Dohko. Siguiendo una débil pista se dirigió hacia un subsuelo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. El lugar estaba desierto. Shion podría haber jurado que no había nadie en los alrededores, pero al darse la vuelta para volver se encontró con Unity que lo observaba a cierta distancia. Ni siquiera había notado que no estaba solo. Una vez más, sus habilidades parecían estarle fallando.

−Buenos días… −saludó Unity.

−Buenos días...

−Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ¿no fue de tu agrado la habitación que te ofrecimos? En ese caso espero que nos permitas reparar ese error de inmediato.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Shion se dio cuenta de lo rudo que debía haber parecido no haber dormido en el cuarto que había sido preparado para él. No lo había pensado el día anterior siquiera, había seguido un impulso y no había contado con que se encontraría en esa situación la mañana siguiente.

−¡No! Se lo agradezco mucho. Simplemente tenía unos asuntos que discutir con mi compañero −atinó a responder.

−Entiendo...

−Dohko… debería ir con él, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

−En la biblioteca principal. Supongo que podrás hallarlo sin problemas, a pesar de que es un lugar enorme. Es una ventaja de la gente de tu pueblo, ¿verdad? Pero espero que permitas que se te ofrezca un desayuno primero.

Shion creyó que sería inconveniente rechazar la muestra de hospitalidad que se le estaba ofreciendo, sin importar que las palabras sonaran más frías que el hielo que rodeaba el lugar. Se dejó guiar hasta una sala austera pero elegante. Unity se retiró poco tiempo después, luego de disculparse diciendo que tenía asuntos que atender. A Shion no se le ocurrió pensar cómo era posible que Unity supiera que no había dormido en la habitación que le correspondía.

***

En la biblioteca el aire olía diferente. Unity había aprendido a amar ese aroma, y en los días en que sentía que la angustia lo invadía, encontraba allí un refugio de paz. Recordaba haber pasado horas en aquel lugar con Dégel. A estas alturas esos recuerdos no deberían ser dulces, pero no podía desprenderse de ellos.

No podía evitar pensar en la sonrisa de Dégel y en la voz tranquila y envolvente que salía de esos labios. Recordaba que en el pasado solía perder el rastro de lo que su amigo decía por prestarle atención a la manera en la que pronunciaba las palabras y las unía, con ese suave acento europeo. Unity había querido practicar francés con él, pero nunca había conseguido imitar la cálida sensualidad con la que Dégel se expresaba. Cada vez que pensaba en él, y cada vez que había imaginado el momento en que volverían a encontrarse, era aquel el idioma con el que tomaban forma sus pensamientos.

_Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu...? _

Sosteniendo el libro que Dohko había tomado de la biblioteca el día anterior, se preguntó si Dégel aún recordaría su promesa. Unity la tenía presente a cada segundo, aún cuando había intentando convencerse de olvidarla. Tras cada paso que daba, las palabras de Dégel resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. Había dicho que volvería cuando se convirtiera en un santo para que juntos pudieran proteger Bluegrad. Pero los años habían pasado, y Dégel nunca había vuelto.

Cuando supo que alguien llegaría desde el santuario una llama de esperanza se había encendido en su corazón. ¿Sería posible que fuera Dégel? Aunque no había querido dejarse llevar, no había podido evitar sentirse lleno de expectación. En lugar de Dégel aparecieron dos santos que parecían saber muy poco acerca de Bluegrad, lo cual no suponía ninguna sorpresa. ¿Por qué deberían saberlo, y por qué debería Dégel recordar una tonta promesa de niños?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lo notó cuando cayeron silenciosamente sobre las páginas del libro que tenía en sus manos. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué Dégel seguía siendo todavía el eje de sus pensamientos?

Un suave sonido lo distrajo, y cuando levantó la vista vio al santo de Libra, que parecía tan sorprendido como él por haberse encontrado en el medio de esa situación. Se mantuvo a distancia y con una actitud respetuosa. Pero Unity sabía que lo había visto, y de repente se sintió terriblemente vulnerable.

−Ya me retiraba –dijo Dohko, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

−No... espera –susurró Unity con voz temblorosa, aunque su propia actitud lo tomó por sorpresa. Decidió que era el momento correcto para preguntar aquello a lo que no se había atrevido antes− ¿Conoces a Dégel?

–¿El santo de Acuario? Sí, lo conozco... él era quien iba a venir aquí en primera instancia.

–Pero... ¿por qué no vino? –preguntó Unity sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba como si alguien estuviera cerrando una mano sobre su cuello. Dohko se acercó con cuidado.

–No lo tengo claro, pero tengo entendido que había algo más urgente de lo que debía ocuparse.

–¿Envió... algún mensaje?

–¿Un mensaje? No, hasta donde sé simplemente nos dio las instrucciones sobre el lugar...

Unity intentaba mantener un porte calmo, pero sentía que algo dentro de sí había sido desgarrado por las palabras de Dohko. Asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada en un intento por esconder las lágrimas que volvían a asomarse.

Dohko no sabía cómo comportarse. A riesgo de ser irrespetuoso, se acercó a Unity y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Si deseas estar solo... –murmuró Dohko, sin terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Unity sonrió con amargura. Justamente era aquello lo que no quería. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien lo había tratado con tanta gentileza? Esa gentileza que solamente Dégel y su hermana habían sabido darle...

Sin saber cómo, se encontró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Dohko. Era un lugar inesperadamente acogedor, que lo hizo recordar a las veces en que se recostaba contra Dégel para ver las estrellas. Aunque él supiera las historias tras las constelaciones, era diferente escucharlas de la boca de Dégel. Aquellos eran momentos que hubiera deseado que duraran por siempre. Haciendo un esfuerzo por arrancarse de su propio ensueño, se apartó de Dohko.

–Disculpa. Y gracias... –dijo Unity con suavidad. Dohko sonrió. Su mirada estaba llena de amabilidad, no había rastro alguno de lástima. Era diferente a Dégel, pero a su manera igual de cálido.

–Gracias a ti por prestarnos tu ayuda –respondió el librano. Se apartó como para retirarse respetuosamente, pero Unity lo detuvo. Se había acercado a él de improviso, y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar besó sus labios con suavidad, para retroceder poco después como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

–Perdóname...

Dohko tuvo la sensación de que Unity estaba tan sorprendido como él por lo que acababa de pasar. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, porque Unity se retiró con rapidez antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar en qué decir.

***

Shion dio con Dohko luego de vagar por el castillo durante un tiempo que pareció eterno. Dohko, que intentaba convencerse de que lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes no había tenido lugar, se alegró de verlo llegar, pero la expresión de Shion distaba de ser de regocijo.

−Hay algo mal conmigo –fue lo primero que dijo Shion, en voz baja.

−¿A qué te refieres? −preguntó Dohko, a quien el ambiente de Bluegrad empezaba a inquietarlo a su manera.

−No consigo escuchar las voces… las voces silenciosas… −susurró, casi avergonzado. Mirando a los ojos de Dohko intentó hacerle llegar un mensaje sin palabras, pero se encontró con el silencio. Bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la de Dohko−. No comprendo. Algo está bloqueando… bloqueándome.

−¿"Algo"…? ¿Te refieres a algo desde afuera, que no tiene que ver contigo mismo?

−¿Qué más podría ser? No creo que sea posible que lo que tengo simplemente… desaparezca. Es una parte de mí... Me preocupa.

Observando la expresión de angustia de Shion, Dohko se sintió preocupado. Sentía que le sería complicado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmarlo.

−Debe de haber alguna explicación… No creo que debas preocuparte tanto.

−¿Y si sí soy yo? −preguntó de pronto Shion− ¿Qué ocurriría si… si mis habilidades desaparecieran? Quizás sí sea posible…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Dohko lo calló con un beso. En unos segundos, Shion sintió que toda su inquietud se desvanecía, aunque fuera momentáneamente. Y también por ese instante creyó escuchar la voz de Dohko sonando en su cabeza.

_Tranquilo._

Dohko pudo percibir que la tensión de Shion cedía, pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos. Vio a Unity parado en el umbral de la habitación, observándolos en silencio. Llevaba una vela en la mano. La llama le daba a sus ojos claros una tonalidad rojiza. Dohko apartó a Shion, que quedó paralizado en cuanto vio que tenían compañía. No necesitaron comunicarse telepáticamente para entender lo que estaban pensando. Aquel no era el comportamiento que se esperaba de ellos en una misión oficial.

−Disculpen la interrupción −dijo Unity con voz helada, como si nada hubiera pasado−. Quería hacerles saber que los esperamos en un par de horas para una cena en el comedor principal. Quizás allí podamos discutir algunos asuntos relacionados con la colaboración con el santuario, como ustedes lo habían solicitado.

Shion sintió un escalofrío. Algo le decía que habían cometido un grave error al haberse dejado sorprender.

***

Cuando llegó el atardecer, Shion se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía. Habían acordado con Dohko presentarse a la reunión sin vestir sus armaduras. Shion no estaba de acuerdo, pero su compañero había insistido en que en una situación pacífica esto podría ser tomado como un signo de falta de confianza.

Shion se quitó la armadura a regañadientes, y luego de vestirse con ropa más adecuada se sentó a los pies de la cama. Por alguna razón se sentía aún más cansado que el día anterior. Se dejó caer de espaldas cerrando los ojos. Podía haber jurado que escuchaba una vez más el arrullo del océano, pero creyó que se estaba sugestionando. Pero poco después pudo sentir con total claridad que había un peso sobre la cama. Extrañado, creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación, hasta que se obligó a abrir los ojos y quedó paralizado ante lo que vio. Sus ojos debían estar engañándolo. _Manigoldo._

−Hola, Shion. ¿Por qué esa cara de sorpresa? −preguntó el otro con picardía. El primer impulso de Shion fue hacerse a un lado, pero Manigoldo lo detuvo sin esfuerzo, tomándolo por las muñecas y apoyando una rodilla sobre su abdomen.

−¡¿Quién eres?!

−¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Qué clase de manera de hablarme es esa? Deberías saber reconocerme.

−Estoy soñando.

−No me digas que ahora no sabes distinguir un sueño de la realidad… ¿Tan patético te has vuelto?

Despierta, se dijo Shion. Pero aquello se sentía real en cada detalle. Conocía bien a Manigoldo, su manera de hablar, cómo se veía, cómo se sentía. Habían compartido muchas cosas juntos. Y aquello no se sentía como un sueño.

−¿Por qué estarías aquí…?

−¿Por qué me querrías aquí? Asumiendo que es un sueño como dices. −Manigoldo se había acercado hasta él de manera que Shion podía sentir la brisa de su aliento.

−No te quiero aquí…

−¿Y qué harás? No puedes llamar a tu maestro… Qué inconveniente, ¿no? Y ahora no puedes usar esa habilidad especial tuya… Parece que realmente no eres nadie sin ella, como lo sospechaba.

−Tú no puedes ser Manigoldo −susurró Shion. Con sus habilidades mermadas, estaba a merced de sus cinco sentidos, y aunque estos le dijeran que Manigoldo estaba allí, la lógica le decía que tenía que estar equivocado.

−Qué rudo eres. ¿No te trae recuerdos, esto? Si no lo quieres, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto? ¿No puedes, Shion de Aries? Como siempre lo supe, eres débil. Qué vergüenza para tu maestro. No estás a la altura.

Manigoldo era mucho más poderoso que él, lo tenía claro. Pero verse enfrentado con esa realidad de manera tan directa lo hacía sentir tan diminuto como cuando habían compartido entrenamientos siendo más jóvenes.

−¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Cómo llegaste…?

−Traigo un mensaje del patriarca −dijo Manigoldo con seriedad. Al escuchar el nombre del patriarca, por primera vez Shion bajó la guardia y dejó de preguntarse cómo era posible que eso estuviera pasando. Si Sage estaba tras aquello debía haber una razón importante. Manigoldo sonrió con satisfacción, y en lugar de aflojar la presión, aprovechó la ocasión para aumentarla. Dejó escapar una risa sutil−. _Tan inocente como la primera vez..._

Aún sin comprender la situación por completo, Shion entendió que había cometido un error. Intentó hablar, pero parecía que su cuerpo entero se hubiera paralizado. Estaba completamente a merced del otro.

En ese momento la puerta sonó con fuerza, y en el espacio de un parpadeo Shion se encontró solo en la habitación. Temblando de confusión, Shion se incorporó. Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse con Dohko.

−¿Estás listo, Shion? Nos esperan −dijo el librano con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al observar mejor al ariano−. ¿Estás bien?

Shion no supo responder. Su mente obviamente le estaba jugando una mala pasada desde que habían llegado a Bluegrad. Pero ¿qué beneficio podría tener insistirle con esto a Dohko? Aquel no era más que su propio problema.

−Así es, Dohko… −murmuró Shion bajando la vista, y al hacerlo notó que sus muñecas tenían un tono carmesí. Se apresuró a esconder las manos tras la espalda.

_¿Marcas?_ ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando un último vistazo: la habitación estaba vacía.

*******************

Continuará en el próximo capítulo... que aún no ha sido escrito. Ardientes palabras de aliento serían útiles para encontrar la inspiración T^T ¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Saltaron cuando apareció Mani? ¿Se durmieron del aburrimiento? ¡¡Quiero saber!! XDD

Hasta la próxima~


	4. Parte 4: Los secretos de Atlantis

¡Hola de nuevo! Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última actualización de esta historia. Si están leyendo esto, las autoras queremos agradecerles especialmente su fidelidad e interés.

Este capítulo, así como el anterior, fue escrito por mi amiga Len. Se trata de un capítulo lleno de sorpresas, interrogantes y, por fin, respuestas, aunque no todo está dicho. Para entender mejor se recomienda tener bien presente la saga de Bluegrad de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas porque se hacen varias menciones a personajes y elementos del manga.

Por si no están muy familiarizados con esa saga, comienza en el capítulo 100 y termina en el 114.

Capítulo 100 online aquí: /Saint_Seiya_The_Lost_Canvas/100/7616

Capítulos del 101 al 114 aquí: /Saint_Seiya_The_Lost_Canvas/completa#110

Quien quiera leer y entender todo puede allí enterarse de todo lo que se necesita saber XD

¡Que lo disfruten!

─Las autoras, Len y Nat

* * *

***

_Parte 4: Los secretos de Atlantis_

***

─¡Mira, Dégel! ─dijo Unity señalando hacia el firmamento, por donde cruzaba una estrella fugaz.

Unity había traído un grueso trozo de piel, y ahora estaban acostados sobre él boca arriba, observando las estrellas como tantas otras veces. Dégel extendió el brazo hasta tomar la mano de Unity en la suya.

─La vi.

─¿Pediste algún deseo? ─preguntó Unity, bajando el brazo y poniéndose de lado sin soltar a Dégel.

─Un deseo… ¿Qué te parece? ─Dégel sonreía, sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo.

─¿Puedo intentar adivinar?

─Mejor no. Algunos dicen que si lo dices en voz alta, no se cumple.

─¡Pero quiero saber! ─protestó Unity. Dégel dejó escapar una risita y se volvió hacia él con una mirada pícara, como si le divirtiera la situación.

─Imagínalo.

Dégel se soltó de la mano de Unity y colocó la suya en la nuca de su amigo atrayéndolo hasta que éste terminó apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Unity comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo familiar de anticipación. Ese era un lugar donde le gustaba estar, donde se sentía seguro. Prestó atención y se quedó callado para escuchar el corazón de Dégel latir. Parecía que sus latidos eran lentos y débiles, tanto que Unity debía hacer un esfuerzo por detectarlos.

Habían pasado años desde que Dégel había llegado. Habían crecido juntos. Y el momento que más temía, el de la despedida, se estaba acercando.

─¿De verdad tendrás que irte pronto? ─susurró Unity. Le resultaba difícil imaginar la vida sin Dégel a su lado. Imaginar sobrevivir al frío de Siberia sin sus abrazos.

─Sí, pero no olvidaré nuestra promesa.

Unity sonrió y se dejó guiar por Dégel hasta terminar el camino en sus labios. En instantes como ese estaba seguro de que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

Creía en él.

Recordando ese momento en el inmenso y vacío templo submarino de Atlantis, el recuerdo que había sido tan preciado para él lo hacía ahora sentirse burlado. Pero todo aquello no importaba. Ahora que se había convertido en un general de Poseidón tendría a un dios de su lado. ¿Qué importaba un simple juego de niños? Llevaría Bluegrad a la cima con la ayuda divina y no necesitaría de Dégel ni de la estúpida promesa de proteger Bluegrad juntos.

Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba Dégel estaba en su mente a la hora de ir a dormir y a la hora de despertar, como un imán que atraía inevitablemente todos sus pensamientos. Había confiado en él. Había creído que volvería, había creído quería volver, había estado seguro de que le importaba. Pero en la soledad de cada día, cada vez la verdad se volvía más evidente.

─Quizás no era lo que yo imaginaba. ¿Qué crees, hermana? ─preguntó Unity, observando a Serafina, que parecía dormir plácidamente.

Serafina no contestaría. Estaba tan muerta como los recuerdos de su infancia. Hacía tiempo que su alma la había abandonado y quedaba de ella solamente un cadáver al que conservaba cuidadosamente para que fuera usado por Poseidón cuando llegara el momento.

Al contrario que Dohko, que siempre parecía más cómodo cuando no estaba usando la armadura, Shion se sentía terriblemente vulnerable sin ella. Se había acostumbrado a sentir el tacto del frío contra su piel, y el peso le daba una sensación de seguridad.

Dohko había insistido en que no la usaran en esa ocasión, diciendo que haría que los anfitriones se sintieran amenazados y que no había nada que temer, de todas maneras… pero aquello no ayudaba a que Shion dejara de sentirse poco confortable.

Recordó las palabras de alguien a quien le incomodaba recordar, una persona que le había dicho que si alguien no es fuerte sin la armadura tampoco lo será con ella. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, cuando además estaba teniendo problemas para controlar sus habilidades.

Parecía que además de sentirse desprotegido, recuerdos que había intentado mantener atrás insistían en volver todos a la vez.

─¿Shion? ─preguntó Dohko. Shion se volvió hacia él. Ni siquiera había notado que estaban ya a la mesa. Ni siquiera había notado que sostenía en la mano un cubierto y que su plato estaba casi vacío. No recordaba haber llegado allí.

─Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado ─dijo Unity levantándose de la mesa.

─Claro que sí ─dijo Dohko, aún mirando a Shion por el rabillo del ojo.

─Además, si desean conversar ahora acerca de las relaciones entre nuestras tierras, estoy disponible.

─Entonces quizás sería un buen momento. Y Shion, ¿tienes la lista de libros que te dio el patriarca?

─Creí que la tenías tú ─dijo Shion con desgano.

─Te la di hoy más temprano, ¿no lo recuerdas?

No lo recordaba. Pero considerando que estaba teniendo problemas para recordar cómo había llegado a la mesa, decidió no discutirlo y ponerse de pie, dispuesto a ir a por ella, sin querer admitir que no tenía idea de nada.

─Iré a buscarla ─dijo el ariano.

─Te espero aquí ─escuchó decir a Dohko al alejarse.

Poco después de dejar atrás el comedor se dio cuenta de algo que debería haberle sido evidente: si no sabía cómo había llegado desde su habitación hasta el comedor, tampoco sabría cómo volver a ella. Se dio la vuelta, intentando retornar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había perdido en los pasillos, que de repente parecían haberle cerrado el camino. Intentó volver a hacer funcionar sus habilidades telepáticas, pero estaban totalmente bloqueadas.

Una vez más se sintió avergonzado de su falta de capacidad. Definitivamente aquello no era digno de un santo dorado. Deseó poder volver el tiempo atrás y pensó por primera vez que quizás hubiera sido mejor no haber aceptado esa misión.

─Shion ─escuchó decir. Había alguien parado al fondo del pasillo. Shion no necesitó acercarse para reconocer a Manigoldo.

Se sintió contrariado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la visita de Manigoldo había sido una alucinación, pero la situación se estaba repitiendo, aunque de manera diferente. Esta vez era Manigoldo quien lo observaba intrigado, como si él fuera el sorprendido por su presencia.

─¿Estoy soñando…? ─preguntó Shion.

─¿Soñando? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Sueñas conmigo a menudo? ─dijo Manigoldo acercándose con una sonrisa burlona. Shion retrocedió.

─¿Qué está ocurriendo…?

─¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo? ¿Buscas a alguien?

─¿Por qué estás aquí…?

─¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí…? Vine a ver a mi maestro… no me digas que ahora voy a tener que darte explicaciones.

─¿Qué? ─murmuró Shion, aún sin entender. Notó que alguien se acercaba por detrás de Manigoldo y abrió bien los ojos, creyendo que estaba viendo mal. Se trataba de Sísifo, que se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

─¿Estás bien, Shion? ─preguntó Sísifo.

─¿Por qué están todos aquí? ─insistió Shion.

Sísifo y Manigoldo intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza. Shion miró a su alrededor y empezó a notar que aquel lugar se le hacía familiar. Era como si la estructura del edificio hubiera cambiado.

─Bueno, no importa ─dijo Sísifo─. Pero ya que estás aquí quería pedirte como favor especial si pudieras reparar pronto una armadura que fue dañada en una misión reciente... arreglé para que fuera llevada a tu templo, ¿te parece?

─¿Dónde estoy? ─preguntó de repente Shion.

─¿Estás bromeando? ¿Te sientes bien? En la casa del patriarca… ─respondió Manigoldo con una mueca.

─¡No es posible! ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

─¿Atravesando los templos…? ─preguntó Manigoldo, cuya expresión se volvía cada vez más cómica.

─Pero, y Bluegrad…

─Ah, la misión a Bluegrad… ─dijo Sísifo─ Sí, tengo entendido que fue suspendida a último momento. Tú eras quien iba a acompañar a Dégel al final, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que viniste? Deberías hablarlo con él, aunque quizás no sea el mejor momento...

Shion respiró hondo y dio algunos pasos atrás, dudando entre si hacer más preguntas o no. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero no quería quedar como un demente, en especial frente a Manigoldo, que estaba seguro que no dejaría pasar la ocasión de usar eso en su contra más adelante para hacerle la vida imposible.

─Entiendo. Entonces me retiro. ─dijo Shion, dándoles rápidamente la espalda.

Al salir del templo el sol naciente le dio en los ojos cegándolo por un momento. En ese momento notó que llevaba puesta su armadura. Después de tantas dudas, todo se sintió de repente en el lugar correcto. Cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en Dohko.

¿Estás ahí, Dohko?

La respuesta llegó abriéndose paso entre suaves ondas de murmullos sin demasiada dificultad.

Sí, ¿aún estás en el santuario? Estoy entrenando.

Shion suspiró aliviado. Todo parecía estar en orden y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber por el momento, independientemente de lo extraña que le resultara la situación. Comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo atravesando el templo de Piscis y apresurándose para llegar al templo de Acuario, pero éste estaba vacío.

Le molestaba no saber cómo había llegado hasta la casa del patriarca y no recordar nada al respecto, pero en ese momento tenía más sentido el presente que un conjunto de recuerdos de una tierra lejana que se volvían cada vez más difusos. Al llegar al templo de Capricornio se detuvo ante su guardián, como si hubiera olvidado lo que debía decir.

─¿Encontraste a Acuario? ─preguntó El Cid, de una manera que le hizo sentir a Shion que se había perdido la primera parte de la conversación.

─No… ─improvisó Shion, inseguro─ Pero necesito hablar con él.

El Cid pareció meditar durante unos momentos antes de contestar.

─El templo de Escorpio ─dijo finalmente el capricorniano antes de abrirle paso. Shion le agradeció y siguió adelante. En realidad tenía más interés en ver a Dohko, pero no estaría de más hablar con Dégel antes para tener una explicación sobre el tema del viaje.

Nadie lo recibió cuando llegó a Escorpio, pero apenas entró al templo se sintió atravesado por un frío penetrante. No se trataba del frescor que en general desprendía el cosmos de Dégel, sino de algo a mayor escala. Shion avanzó un poco, y al acercarse a una de las columnas notó que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de hielo. No había rastro de Kardia en ninguna parte.

─Shion... ─dijo una voz. Dégel estaba parado a poca distancia, apoyado contra uno de los pilares. Se veía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

─Dégel, te estaba buscando… ─dijo Shion. Dégel levantó la vista con desgano, mirándolo como si esperara una mejor explicación acerca de su visita─ Se suponía que íbamos a ir a Bluegrad hoy, pero Sísifo dijo…

─Sísifo no sabe nada ─interrumpió Dégel levantando la voz.

─¿Qué…? ─preguntó Shion. Dégel pareció dudar.

─Espera. ¿Qué te dijo?

─Que todo se había suspendido ─murmuró Shion.

─Ah. Sí, así es ─dijo Dégel, desviando la vista.

─¿Qué le ocurrió a este templo…? ¿Dónde está Kardia?

─Kardia… ─repitió Dégel, llevándose los dedos a los labios. Shion intentó leer su actitud, pero el conjunto le resultaba demasiado desconcertante.

─¿Estás bien?

─No deberías estar preocupándote por eso. Tengo entendido que hay algo de lo que tienes que hacerte cargo en tu templo ─dijo Dégel dándole la espalda y desapareciendo entre las sombras sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Shion se alejó de la octava casa, todavía sintiendo la piel de gallina. Había pensado en preguntarle acerca de la razón por la que el viaje había sido suspendido, pero parecía evidente que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Eran muchas las veces en que sentía que Dégel vivía en un mundo apartado del del resto de los habitantes del santuario, protegiendo con ferocidad su privacidad. Creía recordar que solía ser una persona más accesible hacía mucho tiempo, pero eso había quedado atrás.

El siguiente templo era el de Libra, pero Dohko no estaba allí. Tal como había dicho, debía estar entrenando. Así que avanzó a través de él en dirección a Virgo, un lugar donde nunca se había sentido demasiado cómodo. Asmita meditaba en la sala central. Shion pidió permiso cortésmente y avanzó sin querer detenerse, pero la voz de Asmita lo interrumpió.

─¿Por qué la prisa, Aries?

─Tengo cosas que hacer ─dijo Shion.

─¿Aquí? ¿Estás seguro? ─preguntó Asmita.

─No en este templo… en mi casa.

─No. Mira bien a tu alrededor. ¿Es este el lugar donde tienes que estar?

Shion no se sentía de ánimos para escuchar los mensajes de Asmita, que siempre lo hacían sentir incómodo. Mientras se alejaba Shion creyó escuchar que decía algo más, pero no quiso hacer el esfuerzo de intentar descifrar de qué se trataba.

Atravesó Leo, Géminis y Cáncer lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar ante el templo de Aldebarán, que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

─¡Qué cara! ─exclamó Aldebarán─ No me digas que estás decepcionado por lo del viaje… probablemente sea mejor así. Además hoy cuando te vi caminar escaleras arriba parecías sonámbulo, hasta me asustaste.

─¿Eh? ¿En serio? ─preguntó Shion, que seguía sin tener memoria de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

─Sí, pero supuse que era porque no te entusiasmaba ir con Acuario… entiendo que te pueda parecer una persona extraña. Desde que lo conocí siempre pareció estar más interesado en los libros que en otras cosas… nada sano, diría yo. Si tengo que serte sincero, a veces me preocupa. Cada día se ve más distante, es difícil saber lo que piensa…

Dejando atrás a Aldebarán, Shion siguió el camino hacia su templo. A las puertas de él descansaba una armadura ensamblada en su correspondiente forma de tótem. Supuso que se trataría de la armadura que Sísifo había mencionado, pero no fue capaz de reconocer la silueta. Resplandecía con un brillo dorado, pero definitivamente no se trataba de una de las doce.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta que ese objeto no era de ninguna manera del mismo tipo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, ni se trataba de una armadura de bronce, plata u oro. Tenía una forma que le recordaba a un reptil erguido de cuello largo. ¿Acaso era esto a lo que se refería Sísifo? ¿Qué tipo de armadura era esta?

─¡Te alcancé! ─exclamó alguien a sus espaldas. Shion sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No había escuchado llegar a nadie, pero no necesitaba darse la vuelta para reconocer a Manigoldo.

─¡Me asustaste! ─gritó Shion.

─¿Ah, sí? Tu cara me asusta más todavía, cada vez que la veo. Y aún así no me quejo.

─¡Manigoldo! ¿Qué haces aquí, de todas maneras? Estoy ocupado…

─Sí, ocupado mirando esa cosa ─rió Manigoldo.

─¡Cállate! Se supone que tengo que repararlo, es lo que dijo Sísifo. Pero nunca había visto algo así…

─Me recuerda a algo ─dijo Manigoldo, que parecía haberse puesto serio─. Mi maestro dijo una vez que existían cuatro armaduras de material diferente al resto… ¿crees que podría tener que ver con esto?

Al escuchar esto Shion volvió a centrar su atención en el objeto, y deslizó suavemente la mano sobre él, preguntándole por su origen. No obtuvo por respuesta más que un silencio abrumador. Se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero se esforzó por dejar de lado el sentimiento. Debía cumplir con su deber, aunque el silencio hacía que no supiera por dónde empezar. La conexión que creaba con las armaduras que reparaba hacía que sintiera instintivamente lo que ellas necesitaban, pero ésta estaba muda.

─Háblame… ─murmuró Shion. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba establecer una conexión, pero algo lo distrajo. Estaba siendo rodeado por un par de brazos. La sensación no le era extraña, pero lo impresionó por lo inesperado.

─Dijiste que soñaste conmigo. Me dejaste con curiosidad ─susurró Manigoldo en su oído.

─Yo no dije eso. Qué haces… ─dijo Shion, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Manigoldo, que se apoyaban en su pecho y su cintura.

─Cuéntame ─insistió Manigoldo, llevando una de sus manos hasta los labios de Shion y haciendo que éste se volviera suavemente hacia él.

─Te estás burlando de mí ─dijo Shion, poniéndose tenso pero sin poder soltarse del abrazo.

─¿Eso crees? ─preguntó Manigoldo.

─Es lo que siempre haces… lo que siempre has hecho.

─Me sorprende lo poco que sabes de mí considerando cuánto hace que nos conocemos.

Shion miró a Manigoldo a los ojos y se estremeció. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que habían estado tan cerca, su cuerpo parecía reconocer y aceptar la cercanía. Como si fuera algo que había aprendido para no olvidar nunca más. Manigoldo, con quien había aprendido cosas que a veces le avergonzaba recordar. Podía sentir su respiración contra su piel, y a diferencia de cómo había sido en el sueño, esta vez no sintió miedo.

─No hagas esto ─dijo Shion echándose hacia atrás. Manigoldo le impidió alejarse, empujándolo de vuelta hacia él. El beso de Manigoldo lo atrapó sin remedio, palpitante y húmedo.

─Es lo que quieres.

─No…

Manigoldo se apartó un poco y sonrió con una expresión pícara que el ariano conocía bien. Rió mientras observaba a Shion pasar por diversas tonalidades de rojo.

─Ven conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte.

─Manigoldo, no…

─No tiene nada que ver con esto, no seas cobarde.

Shion apretó los puños y lo miró con rabia. Manigoldo comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos del propio templo de Aries, y Shion se decidió a seguirlo, sin estar seguro de por qué. Pronto se encontró tomando un camino subterráneo.

Sabía que los templos tenían pasadizos secretos pero no conocía éste, lo que lo hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado porque se trataba de su propio templo. Manigoldo se detuvo ante una puerta de madera simple y luego de una pequeña pausa la abrió.

Lo que Shion vio a continuación fue algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Se encontraban de repente en un lugar imponente cuyo cielo estaba cubierto por agua. Un santuario submarino.

─¿Qué es esto…?

─Un lugar secreto ─respondió Manigoldo volviéndose hacia él. Shion notó que llevaba ahora en las manos un jarrón donde podía verse uno de los sellos de Atenea.

─Imposible… ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

─No hay tiempo para explicar. Necesito tu ayuda, Shion ─dijo Manigoldo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos─. Para retirar este sello.

─¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esa cosa?

─Es algo que necesitamos para esta guerra.

─¿Pero de qué estás hablando? No nos corresponde a nosotros tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin consultar… ─replicó Shion, comenzando a sentir un increíble peso encima.

Esto no es correcto. Despierta.

─¿No nos corresponde? ─preguntó Manigoldo─ ¿Entonces a quién le corresponde? Nuestra misión es hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger el mundo como caballeros dorados.

─Pero debemos seguir las órdenes de Atenea…

Manigoldo bajó la cabeza y pareció reír para sus adentros. El peso que Shion sentía se convirtió en una fuerza paralizadora. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que había perdido dominio de sus propios músculos.

─Veo que te estás resistiendo más de lo que esperaba ─dijo Manigoldo. Shion observó entonces con incredulidad cómo la armadura de Cáncer comenzaba lentamente a transformarse. La nueva forma le resultó familiar, y no tardó en darse cuenta que se correspondía con el tótem que había encontrado en su templo.

─¿Quién eres tú…?

─¿No me reconoces aún? ─preguntó la persona frente a él. Todo rastro de Manigoldo se había perdido, y las facciones se correspondían ahora con las de su anfitrión en Bluegrad, Unity.

─Tú…

─Tengo que admitir que eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba ─dijo Unity sonriendo─. Pero eso no será suficiente.

Shion bajó la vista y notó que lo que le impedía moverse era lo que parecía ser una red de coral que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

─¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?

─Esos corales controlan tus movimientos. Yo te traje... tú viniste... llámalo como quieras... También son capaces de afectar tu mente y tus sensaciones entrando en contacto con tus nervios… ¿no los sientes dentro de ti? Tuviste sueños interesantes, al parecer… Me da curiosidad ─dijo Unity acercándose.

Aunque se concentró para elevar su cosmos, Shion no pudo contrarrestar la fuerza que lo detenía. Comprendió que todo lo que había estado ocurriendo, probablemente desde la visita de Manigoldo a su habitación en el castillo, había sido producto de la manipulación de su mente por parte de ese truco sucio. Nada de aquello había ocurrido, aunque todo pareciera tener base en sus propios recuerdos. Se sintió a merced de un poder que nunca había enfrentado.

─¿Qué quieres?

─Ya te lo dije, necesito tus servicios como santo de Atenea que eres. No deberías resistirte al poder de un dios, Aries. Sería una ofensa. Incluso si no quieres, no tienes opción.

Shion sintió que sus brazos se movían por sí solos y comenzó a desesperarse. Con una explosión de cosmos consiguió apartar los corales por un momento, que volvieron a extenderse rápidamente agarrotando sus músculos.

─Stardust revolution! ─exclamó, dirigiendo su ataque hacia Unity. Era consciente de que no había logrado enfocarlo con fuerza suficiente, pero esperaba haber podido acertar en su objetivo.

─¿Es este el poder de un santo de Atenea? ¡Qué triste! Poseidón sentiría vergüenza de tener sirvientes como ustedes ─dijo Unity, que había evitado el ataque sin dificultad.

Unity estaba ahora junto a él, y Shion volvió a sentir la fuerza que lo obligaba a moverse contra su voluntad. Su mano se acercó al jarrón sellado por Atenea, y en el momento en que lo rozó sintió que se desataba un intenso poder descomunal que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido jamás.

En ese instante perdió conciencia de sí mismo y todo cuanto lo rodeaba, siendo arrastrado por una corriente de energía hacia un lugar que parecía estar fuera del mismo universo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas: **

Bueno, creo que fue un capítulo medio WTF, pero fue divertido de hacer. Y perdón por la falta de Dohko... PERDÓN!!

Sobre la técnica de Unity, en el manga es usada para controlar los movimientos de un oponente. Además, como al entrar en contacto con ellos la persona atacada puede ver recuerdos de Unity (como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza), en este caso decidí que ampliaría el efecto haciendo que al penetrar los corales en su sistema, la persona pudiera ver visiones realistas. Solamente tomé la base de la técnica y la hice abarcar más de lo que se muestra en el manga, pero tomando la base de la misma XD

─Len

(En FanFictionet: starsdust - .net/u/1788629/ )


	5. Parte 5: Traición

Hete aquí un nuevo capítulo de Luces del Norte ^^ Es el penúltimo. Perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar, ha sido un año estresante en lo personal y no he tenido ni el tiempo ni la inspiración que quisiera para ir más rápido T.T Con este capítulo vuelvo a la acción después de un largo rato (los últimos dos los escribió mi amiga Len (starsdust)). Espero terminar el próximo pronto. Gracias por seguir ahí!!!!

***

Parte 5: Traición

***

Tenía frío. Ése fue el primer pensamiento totalmente lúcido que cruzó por su mente. Un frío tan intenso como no experimentaba desde muy pequeño. Como si flotara de un sueño a otro, Shion pasó de errar por los senderos de su infancia a la helada oscuridad de una habitación con paredes de piedra. Y otra vez el murmullo del océano susurraba desde lo profundo, fluía entre imágenes y sensaciones.

Lo último que recordaba con claridad era haber partido con su mejor amigo hacia Bluegrad, un paraje lejano casi en el límite de lo conocido, donde irían a ofrecer su apoyo y recopilar información importante para el Santuario. Luego todo se le hacía confuso y doloroso.

Intentó moverse con dificultad y dio con alguien recostado contra sí. Fue como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima al estirar un brazo y reconocer esa piel, esos cabellos desordenados con los que tantas veces había jugado. Supuso que la pesadilla había terminado y volvía a estar en un lugar seguro, ya fuera el Santuario o Siberia o cualquier otro lugar. Dohko estaba allí y por ahora era suficiente. Sintió que le acariciaban los labios y buscó acurrucarse lo más cerca posible de ese cuerpo tibio, que lo correspondió envolviéndolo en un firme abrazo. Necesitaba sentirse protegido, incluso si al final eso también resultaba ser un sueño.

***

Horas después solo se oía la lenta respiración del caballero de Libra como fondo del ir y venir más agitado de los pulmones de Shion. Dohko volvió a tocarle la frente y comprobó que hervía, a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo exudaba un sudor frío. Inquieto, le echó un vistazo a la ventana con la esperanza de ver luz. En cuanto amaneciera iría de nuevo a buscar al médico; tenía que haber algo más que se pudiera hacer. Hacía dos días que Shion estaba así... dormía, tiritaba de a ratos, a veces lo llamaba o llamaba a otras personas, conocidas y desconocidas.

A su manera también exhausto, el librano le susurró una serie de palabras tranquilizadoras y a continuación se reacomodó en la cama para tratar de dormir un poco. Debió haberse quedado con él luego de que Shion le confiara que algo no andaba bien. Si hubiera escuchado a su instinto en vez de a la condenada voz racional que le dijo que allí no había peligro, tal vez hubieran podido afrontar juntos lo que fuera que había arrojado a su amigo de vuelta fuera del castillo. La imagen del santo en la nieve se negaba a abandonarlo; lo habían encontrado hecho un ovillo luego de que Dohko diera la alarma al sentir explotar un _Stardust Revolution_. Si no fuera porque Unity había peinado la zona con sus hombres...

Un leve quejido arrancó al caballero de Libra de su somnolencia. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos se encontró conque el ariano lo observaba adormilado y en realidad había pronunciado su nombre.

—¿Shion...? ¿Me llamaste? —preguntó el joven chino en un susurro, apartando el cabello húmedo de la frente de su amigo.

—¿Estoy realmente despierto, Dohko?

—Sí... claro que sí. Estás conmigo.

Aliviado, Dohko tanteó la penumbra con cuidado para rodear la cintura de su compañero. Escucharlo hablar de nuevo de forma coherente, aunque fuera por un instante, disipaba sus peores temores.

—Qué lindo... —murmuró Shion bajo el contacto de la suave estela de caricias que Dohko le dibujaba en la espalda. Un suave beso se fundió con las caricias, cargado de silencioso cariño.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

El joven jamiriano tardó unos momentos en contestar, inseguro. Tenía la sensación de que alguien hubiera abierto su cerebro y deshilachado cada pensamiento. Finalmente decidió no dar nada por sentado y confiar en que Dohko no lo tildara de demente al primer intento.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—El castillo... —respondió el librano, preocupado—. El castillo de Bluegrad.

—¿Cuánto dormí?

—Un par de días.

—Entonces lo último que recuerdo... —murmuró Shion, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ceder al cansancio que embotaba sus sentidos— es la cena. Me pediste la lista con los libros que necesitaba el Santuario y fui a buscarla.

Dohko le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, ante la cual el ariano se apresuró a rectificar sus palabras.

—Antes de eso fuiste a mi cuarto para ver si estaba listo. Cuando abrí la puerta lucía extraño, así que me preguntaste si estaba bien.

El desconcierto seguía pintado en rostro del librano, que esta vez negó ligeramente con la cabeza para dejar más en claro que nada de eso había ocurrido.

—Antes de eso —insistió Shion tratando de mantener la calma— Unity nos encontró en el pasillo. Juntos. Sin embargo, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y nos invitó a cenar.

—Sí —asintió Dohko.

—Muy bien. —Antes de continuar el ariano respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decir lo que quería decir. La verdad era que la habitación no había dejado de girar lentamente desde que había abierto los ojos, pero algo le decía que era absolutamente vital que no se detuviera—. Dohko, necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Lo harás?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No recuerdo lo que pasó. Lo único que recuerdo es... lo que _creo_ que pasó. —Con la ternura que lo caracterizaba, el joven chino lo tomó de la mano para poder entrelazar los dedos de ambos.

—No importa si no sabes qué sucedió.

—No es eso... —Temblando, Shion tuvo la intención de incorporarse pero Dohko se lo impidió con apacible firmeza.

—Despacio. No quiero que hagas nada hasta que te baje la fiebre.

—Tengo sed.

—Te traeré agua. Si quieres puedes sentarte, pero despacio.

Haciendo acopio de valor, el caballero de la séptima casa abandonó el nido tibio de mantas que los cobijaba a ambos y tiritando corrió hacia la mesa en busca de la jarra con agua que siempre dejaban los criados en su cuarto. La idea de que los habitantes de Bluegrad tenían que soportar ese frío todos los días del año se le hacía desconcertante y terrible. Seguía tiritando cuando regresó y acercó una copa llena de líquido a los labios de Shion, quien bebió con avidez.

—Gracias —agradeció el ariano una vez satisfecho—. Demonios, ahora tengo calor.

—Es la fiebre, ya pasará —murmuró Dohko con una sonrisa afectuosa luego de volver a zambullirse bajo las mantas, solo que esta vez permaneció sentado, recostado contra el macizo respaldo de la cama—. Ven aquí... no pienses más.

—No, hay... hay algo que quiero decirte —protestó Shion débilmente, pero de todos modos se dejó acomodar de espaldas al otro caballero, febril contra su pecho tibio, las robustas piernas acunándolo despacio a ambos lados. Sintió que Dohko le apartaba la rubia melena hacia un costado para besarle húmedamente el cuello y, a pesar del malestar general, tuvo la certeza de que aquello había sido lo mejor en un largo, largo tiempo—. Hay una presencia muy oscura en este lugar —consiguió decir por fin—. Y creo que ha confundido mis recuerdos desde que nos separamos, justo después de que Unity se tropezara con nosotros.

—¿Y qué es lo recuerdas, entonces?

—Cenar. Perderme en un laberinto de pasillos. Volver al Santuario, sentir... sentirte. —La voz de Shion se había convertido en un susurro—. Creo que alguien me atrapó en una ilusión como jamás había visto. Ni... ni el maestro Hakurei tiene esa clase de destreza.

Silencioso, el librano se concentró en tratar de hacer encajar las piezas del puzzle que narraba su amigo. Por más que lo intentaba no tenía sentido. Si alguien había utilizado una técnica de ilusiones con Shion, para afectarlo de esa manera debía poseer un nivel como mínimo de santo dorado, y Sage no los hubiera enviado a una misión peligrosa sin hacerles alguna clase de advertencia. Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que Shion había tenido problemas desde el comienzo, mucho antes de que cualquier «presencia» del lugar pudiera haberlo tomado como objetivo. El propio Dohko se sentía bien. Si alguien tenía algo en contra del Santuario o la diosa Atenea, ¿por qué no acabar con ambos caballeros de un mismo golpe? Si ese alguien era supuestamente tan poderoso...

—Tal vez... no haya sido una ilusión. Tal vez éste sea simplemente un lugar donde ni la telepatía, ni la teletransportación, ni ninguna de esas cosas que son naturales para ti funcionen. Tal vez sufriste un... cortocircuito.

—No. Alguien me atacó.

—Solo piénsalo. Ambos sabemos que en Bluegrad hay mucho más que un montón de libros. Me contaste que Dégel...

—Te digo que no.

Por primera vez, Dohko se preguntó si sería prudente creer a ciegas en las palabras de su amigo. Volaba de fiebre, él mismo reconocía la vaguedad de sus recuerdos... además, por supuesto, de que era terco como una mula y, llevado a un extremo, perfectamente capaz de manipular la verdad con tal de no darle la razón a otro. En un principio Dohko había dado por descontado que el adolescente sí se había topado con alguna clase de amenaza, pero sería un tonto de no considerar la posibilidad de que la amenaza fuera, a fin de cuentas, imaginaria.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te hiciste esto? —preguntó de pronto el caballero chino, tomando a Shion de la mano. En un principio éste no comprendió, pero entonces reparó en las huellas rojizas que le subían por los brazos casi hasta el codo. Sobresaltado, se soltó de Dohko y se miró con mayor atención. También las tenía en las piernas, y ardían, y también le ardía parte de la cara.

—...corales. La ilusión usaba corales.

—¿Corales? No, Shion.

—Te lo juro —susurró Shion, cansado.

—Te diré lo que pasó. Hace dos días, después de que Unity nos invitara a cenar, nos separamos y cada uno fue a su cuarto a dejar la armadura y vestirse con algo más adecuado. La próxima vez que volví a verte estabas inconsciente, afuera, alrededor de un kilómetro al este del castillo —explicó Dohko con un dejo de amargura—. Estuviste allí por varias horas hasta que por fin alguien te vio. Te congelaste y lo que tienes son señales de congelamiento. Lo sé porque pedí que te viera un médico.

—¿Qué puede saber un médico sobre ilusiones, Dohko?

Antes de que el asunto escalara al siguiente nivel, el caballero de Libra decidió no continuar. No tenía sentido insistir con el tema en esas condiciones. Con un suspiro, abrazó a su amigo y trató de transmitirle su apoyo, más allá de que pudiera comprender o no por lo que estaba pasando. Shion lo necesitaba, eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

—Lamento no poder explicar mejor. Me cuesta pensar.... —confesó el tibetano.

—Está bien... sea lo que sea, te prometo que llegaremos al fondo de todo esto. —Dohko le colocó las manos a ambos lados del rostro y lo besó con suavidad, procurando hacerle sentir que estaba allí para él—. No quiero perderte nunca más —le susurró antes de volver a sus labios y acariciarle el pelo.

Una vez que la tensión hubo cedido, poco a poco el joven fue adormilándose de nuevo. Satisfecho, Dohko lo acostó para que tuviera más espacio y decidió ir en busca de algo de comer, ya que empezaba a tener hambre. Tal vez traería algo para los dos.

La luz débil de la mañana se colaba a través de los cristales empañados de la ventana.

***

Los días en Bluegrad eran monótonos y solitarios. El castillo era demasiado grande, la gente demasiado poca y, para no sucumbir frente al embate helado y constante de la naturaleza, cada aspecto de la vida cotidiana estaba cuidadosamente regulado. Los criados se levantaban a las cinco, se desayunaba a las siete, se leía, se patrullaba en busca de intrusos inexistentes, se limpiaba, se dormía. La rutina deambulaba por los pasillos como el peor de los fantasmas.

Inquieto, Unity dio vuelta la página de la novela que estaba leyendo e intentó continuar, si bien creía haber perdido el hilo de la historia desde hacía rato. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a la delicada situación que tenía entre manos; se repetía a sí mismo que todo estaba bajo control, pero a ciencia cierta no tenía manera de saberlo hasta que el santo de Aries recuperara la conciencia. El maldito había logrado escapar de su ilusión perfecta justo en el momento clave así que existía la posibilidad de que recordara más de lo que debía. Peor aun, existía la posibilidad de que el otro le creyera.

También estaba la cuestión de por qué su plan había fallado en primer lugar... Aries debió haber sido capaz de romper el sello de Atenea. Poseidón debió quedar libre y junto con él el poder necesario para devolver a Bluegrad a la gloria de antaño. Sin embargo, al contacto con el sortilegio el muchacho había desaparecido frente a sus propios ojos, como si el mismísimo soberano de los océanos lo hubiera expulsado de allí. ¿Acaso el dios había rechazado la oportunidad de escapar de su propio encierro? ¿O es que había sobreestimado el poder de Aries y simplemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte? Esta última opción se le hacía más factible.

De pronto, el joven escuchó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban a la salita del desayuno. Poco después apareció en la entrada la otra persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos en los últimos días. En cuanto lo vio Unity se puso de pie para saludarlo.

—Buenos días, Dohko. ¿Cómo está tu compañero?

—Mejor, gracias. Por favor no dejes que te interrumpa.

—Sabes que si quisiera leer tengo muchos lugares donde no ser interrumpido.

—Eso es cierto —reconoció Dohko con una sonrisa. En esos días había aprendido a sentirse mucho más cómodo en presencia del esbelto soberano y creía que el sentimiento era mutuo. De a poco se iban atenuando las formalidades.

—¿Pudiste hablar con él?

—Un poco, pero no sirvió de mucho. Necesita tiempo.

—Entiendo.

Dubitativo, Dohko tomó asiento en el lugar reservado para él. Comería algo primero y después volvería con Shion.

—Quería pedirte si podrías llamar al médico de nuevo...

—Por supuesto. De hecho puedo ir ahora, mientras desayunas tranquilo.

—Eres muy amable —murmuró Dohko, agradecido. Unity tomó un último sorbo de té caliente y se encaminó a la salida, no sin antes apoyar fugazmente una mano tranquilizadora en los hombros del caballero. De veras no tenía nada contra él.

Dohko lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba con su habitual distinción. A decir verdad el santo se hubiera sentido mejor en el cuartel de los _Blue Warriors_, pero entendía que rechazar el honor de ocupar las habitaciones de la nobleza no sería visto con buenos ojos. Aquellos muros inmortales se le hacían opresivos, bloqueando eternamente el frío de la tundra pero también la luz y la vida.

Acabó de comer con rapidez y por último tocó la campanilla para llamar a un sirviente. Shion no había estado en condiciones de desayunar las dos últimas mañanas; esperaba que ese día fuera diferente.

***

Lo primero que oyó antes de echar a correr fue un grito desgarrador que retumbó a lo lejos. Con el desayuno de Shion todavía bajo el brazo, Dohko se precipitó a lo largo de corredores interminables hasta llegar por fin al lugar de donde creía que había provenido el sonido; para su desasosiego, se encontró frente a la puerta entornada de su propia habitación. La abrió con un golpe seco y por un momento se quedó paralizado ante el horror que se materializó frente a sus ojos.

Shion estaba todavía en la cama; aferraba una sábana en torno a sí y en cuanto lo vio corrió hacia él, pálido como la muerte. A su paso casi resbala en una sustancia oscura que salpicaba erráticamente el suelo. Un poco más allá las salpicaduras formaban un fino riachuelo que se ensanchaba en el extremo opuesto del recinto, en un cono de sombra donde Unity, el futuro señor de esas tierras, se apretaba el cuello desparramado contra la pared.

Bajo la impresión de que se movía en cámara lenta, Dohko atravesó el cuarto y se hincó de rodillas junto al siberiano. Shion repetía algo a sus espaldas pero no podía entenderlo. Lo único que entendía era que Unity acababa de hablar con él hacía pocos minutos y ahora yacía en un charco de sangre.

—Solo fue un accidente, estoy bien...

—Unity, no hables. —Con estas palabras, el caballero chino desgarró una tira de su camisa y la presionó con fuerza sobre la herida. A continuación volvió a colocar la mano del joven sobre el improvisado vendaje y le dio a entender que debía mantener la presión—. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Antes de que Unity pudiera objetar algo Dohko ya lo había tomado en brazos y volaba en dirección a la puerta. Hubiera franqueado el umbral en cuestión de segundos si no fuera porque Shion se le atravesó en el camino. Se le hizo difícil leer la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

—Fue él —dijo el ariano con un extraño resplandor en los ojos. Su mirada de color caramelo, por lo general un manso atardecer, se había vuelto oscura y turbia. Una peligrosidad que poco se correspondía con su aspecto frágil reverberaba en lo profundo de su cosmos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Shion? ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?

—La persona que me cubrió de corales y creó las ilusiones, ¡fue él!

—¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?? ¡¿Tú hiciste esto?!

—¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Me atacó y ahora tiene el descaro de venir a decir más mentiras!

—¡Déjame pasar! —Sin comprender la situación, Dohko apartó a Shion de un empujón que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer. Lo atravesó una punzada de angustia al ver el dolor que se dibujaba en su amigo, pero se obligó a ser fuerte y se abalanzó hacia la salida. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo llevaría tiempo para resolverse, y Unity no tenía tiempo.

—¡Quiero que responda por lo que hizo! ¡Quiero saber quién es!

—¡Está desangrándose, Shion! ¡Ni... ni siquiera sé qué le has hecho!

Entonces, una ola de energía se disparó hacia el joven chino, antes, mucho antes de que la viera venir. Todo en el recinto pareció estremecerse: las paredes, los sombríos objetos, el fuego. Fue como si de pronto a todo se le despertara el alma. Probablemente el impacto hubiera tenido consecuencias terribles de no ser porque un destello dorado interceptó el ataque en una fracción de segundo. Estupefacto, Dohko vio cómo el sagrado escudo de Libra caía estruendosamente al suelo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Lo está protegiendo! —exclamó el ariano, los puños apretados y la atención aparentemente centrada en el reluciente metal.

Sin entender en absoluto lo que estaba pasando, pero viendo en la distracción de Shion una oportunidad para escapar, Dohko asió el marco de la puerta con determinación. Por puro reflejo sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo menudo que cargaba contra el pecho, que a su vez se aferraba la tela de su abrigo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sin mirar atrás, trancó de un portazo la puerta tras de sí.

Y guardó la llave.

***

Unity insistió en no ver un médico; prefirió curarse a sí mismo haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas del caballero. Después de dar vueltas habían terminado en el dormitorio del primero, adonde éste había pedido ser llevado. Dohko lo estudiaba con aprensión al tiempo que trataba de digerir lo que había pasado. El corazón le latía muy rápido y no podía tranquilizarse. Lo habían preparado para muchas cosas pero no para ver a su mejor amigo convertido en una fiera, y lo peor de todo era no entender por qué. No dejaba de preguntarse qué había hecho mal. Esa misión se les había ido de las manos.

—No es tu culpa. —El siberiano se había recostado en un diván de terciopelo oscuro y agradecía la presencia del santo a su lado. Más que nunca deseaba tomarlo de la mano, explicarle que lo peor había pasado. Más allá de la protección regenerativa de Poseidón, Unity se había sentido muy vulnerable y Dohko nunca lo había abandonado. Ni siquiera cuando la telequinesia dirigida hacia su persona iba a lastimarlo por extensión también a él. Ni por un instante—. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

―Perdónalo, Unity. Shion no es así. ―Dohko había dejado de mirarlo como si esperara verlo quebrarse de un momento a otro, aunque se negaba a aligerar la presión de la venda en su cuello. Agradecía a los dioses que el corte no hubiera sido tan profundo como había creído; en cierta manera no se explicaba la cantidad de sangre que regaba la ropa del joven dado lo superficial de la herida, pero él no era doctor ni mucho menos e igualmente no se sentía con ánimos para cuestionar detalles―. No sé qué le ocurre, ha estado extraño desde que llegamos aquí.

Unity negó con la cabeza. Armándose de valor, llevó una mano a su propio cuello y depositó la más leve caricia entre los dedos del caballero. Luego jaló de ellos hasta que el otro comprendió y dejó que el joven los guiara hasta la seda de su regazo.

―No hay nada que disculpar ―dijo Unity, estrechando entre las suyas la mano del otro muchacho. La tibieza de su piel y de toda su actitud hacia él lo hacían ruborizarse como un adolescente―. Afortunadamente no hubo consecuencias más graves. Bluegrad a veces afecta negativamente a las personas... como te dije el primer día, éste es un lugar que no se parece a ningún otro.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan distinto?

―Yo también me lo pregunto ―admitió Unity―. Sin embargo tantos años de historias, miles de personas que han tenido vidas, sueños, dolor... tienen que dejar una huella, ¿no crees? Algunos lugares son... _demasiado_ antiguos. Les hacen daño a las personas sensibles.

El caballero de Libra meditó estas palabras, encontrándoles sentido. Pero no lograban aplacar la inquietud que se revolvía en su interior.

―¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Shion? ―preguntó de pronto.

―¿Perdona?

―Te comenté que necesitaba tiempo y sin embargo fuiste a verlo. Entiendo que solo hayas recibido su violencia, pero yo lo conozco mejor. Estaba asustado. ―Tras una breve pausa el librano estaba dispuesto a explicarse mejor pero el otro se le adelantó, firme.

―Yo soy su anfitrión. Sé que dirás que tampoco fue mi culpa pero me siento responsable. Quería hablar con él.

―Qué tontería, tú no eres responsable de nada. Nosotros, por otra parte... desde que llegamos no hemos hecho más que darte problemas.

Unity sonrió, una expresión melancólica que sin embargo parecía derretir el hielo a su alrededor.

―Nada más lejos de la verdad. Dohko, has hecho más por mí que... ―Unity descubrió que sus palabras se habían vuelto un susurro. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que, a pesar del cúmulo de mentiras que le contaba, era increíblemente sincero con ese jovenzuelo inocente―... nadie, en un largo tiempo. Y tienes tanta suerte de poder compartir algo... especial, con una persona. Créeme que lo mereces.

Por fin lo había dicho. Eso que rondaba en su mente desde el principio. Dohko recorrió el perfil de Unity con ojos dulces, al parecer inmune a la magia que hacía que éste no pudiera enfrentar los suyos. No pudo resistirse a no dejarlo pasar.

―Tú también lo mereces.

―No me conoces.

―Sabes... me recuerdas a alguien ―reconoció el librano, pensativo―. Él también decía que no merecía acercarse a otros. Como si se debiera merecer algo así.

Más allá del punto en que podía fingir indiferencia, a Unity se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al comprender que, en toda su juventud, el caballero lo leía como a un libro abierto.

―¿Y qué pasó con él...?

―Todavía lo extraño —dijo Dohko con sencillez. Sin apresurarse, pero tampoco haciéndose rogar, se inclinó hacia el siberiano y le depositó una caricia de sus labios en la mejilla.

El librano se quedó allí unos instantes, atento a la menor muestra de rechazo, consciente de que acababa de cruzar una línea importante y que tal vez fuera castigado por ello. Poco le importaba. La verdad era que no podía soportar ni un minuto más cruzado de brazos frente a la soledad de Unity, pretendiendo que no la veía o lo tenía sin cuidado. De lejos le había parecido frío pero no era frío en absoluto, ni orgulloso, ni nada de lo que proyectaba; en el fondo compartía su misma juventud, y como él necesitaba también una muestra de afecto de vez en cuando, importarle a alguien.

Luego del primer contacto el caballero retrocedió, respetuoso, y lo enterneció la visión del joven sonrojado que aún lo tomaba de la mano. Se limitó a observarlo en silencio pero después, llevado por un impulso, deslizó una mano hasta su nuca para deshacerle el pulcro nudo que le ataba el cabello. Creyó que era hermoso y decidió no callárselo, esta vez sí probar sus labios tímidos, ayudarlo a despertar del sueño solitario en el que se había perdido.

No supo muy bien cuándo Unity se dejó abrazar, ni cuándo las manos de éste se le colaron bajo la ropa. Al contacto con la lengua del caballero su respiración se volvió progresivamente más irregular, y Unity agradeció no tener que pedirle que se pasara al diván y le desatara la túnica poco a poco. Mientras el joven cerraba los ojos con evidente placer, Dohko se aseguró de darle todos los besos y llevarlo de la mejor manera que podía al desahogo físico que necesitaba desesperadamente. En cuanto cedió la tensión, el librano le depositó un último beso en la frente y luego se apartó. Por una fracción de segundo dedos húmedos le rozaran la entrepierna pero Dohko los ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Unity no hizo preguntas ni tampoco insistió.

Después, el caballero permaneció sentado en el diván junto al siberiano, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Unity se incorporó y le pasó los brazos en torno al pecho, estrechándolo con fuerza; se llenó los pulmones de ese aroma a bosques lejanos bañados por el sol. Algo le decía que sería la última vez.

―Está bien, ya puedes ir con él ―dijo en un susurro. No iba dejarse dominar por la sensación de pérdida que iba anidándosele en el pecho. El santo parecía incapaz de decidirse, no fue sino después de un largo minuto que se desenredó de su abrazo y se puso de pie.

―Volveré más tarde para ver cómo estás. Trata de no moverte mucho. ―Unity asintió y esperó a que Dohko desapareciera tras la puerta. Solo entonces se deshizo de la venda precaria que había detenido el sangrado. El corte había desaparecido por completo.

***

**Continuará...**


End file.
